His Christmas Dessert
by yamaduck
Summary: A particular Seviper finds himself with the perfect Christmas present to satisfy his  lustful  hunger. OCxOC oneshot.


Hello! n_n You probably won't recognize any of the characters in the following oneshot unless you're a particular few friends of mine. Nevertheless, for reference the OCs are Pokémon gijinkas, listed in order of appearance (or mention): Kimball, Swablu; Amalie, Arceus; Kaede, Seviper; Scottie, Zangoose; Hiroko, Jirachi; Riku, Mightiyena; Jackson, Gardevoir. Yup! :D

Onwards!

—

He was hungry.

Not that there was anyone to blame than himself. After all, the generous Christmas dinner that Kim had whipped up just hours before was something out of a picture book, complete with tall red candles that he and Iris took shifts fussing over. Food was literally spilling off the edge of the undersized dining table; even Amalie, who had intended to pop in only briefly, was unable to move after she had eaten her fill. In fact, the only person at the party who didn't eat like he was storing food for the entire winter was Kaede. He ate only enough to avoid Kim's radar but in all honesty, since recently the only thing he cared to eat was Zangoose. Of course seeing as Scottie was sitting just across the table, there was no way for Kaede to get even imitation meat without getting caught. What made it worse was the intoxicating Zangoose scent that had taunted him so. Needless to say, the Seviper had gone without 'real food' because of the holidays—call it his way of acknowledging the 'season of giving' in the sense that he didn't take any of their pitiful lives.

Now, however, with his stomach growling loud enough to be heard from the next apartment building over, Kaede would have killed any Zangoose on the spot. With all the patience he could muster he tried to suppress the ravenous roars, but when his hunger's persistence intensified to the point where he had dreamed of a field chock-full of fat, wriggling Zangoose, he'd decided it was enough. "…dammit," Kaede mumbled, swinging his legs over the side of his comfortable mattress and kicking the blankets aside. At the very least, Kim had made sure that he took home enough leftovers to fill every nook and cranny of his refrigerator. Even roast Pidgey seemed remotely appetizing now.

Kaede's sharp eyes made it possible to see clearly in the dark, though it caused enough strain so that he flicked on the nearest light once he walked out of his room. Even clad in only black polka-dotted boxers, the heater (which was on eighty degrees) was doing its job well enough that he forgot it was snowing heavily outside. _Perhaps I'll have a sandwich, _he thought, but the bland image portrayed in his head made him yearn for Zangoose even more. On his way to the kitchen he paused in his smooth strides to crack his back…and then heard a rustling from the living room.

Instantly his muscles tensed as he held his breath. The stirring continued, resembling the sound of cloth against carpeted floor. A burglar stopping by on the day after Christmas was a little odd, wasn't it? Despite his doubts Kaede ran a hand through his hair and tiptoed towards the noise, his tail instinctively raised as if ready to stab through any intruder stupid enough to set foot in his apartment. Stealthily he poked his head into the living room and narrowed his icy glare. With a _click _he turned on the light and adjusted his tired eyes.

What he saw next nearly caused him to fall over.

Next to the table with neatly organized Christmas cards and photos was a bundle; a particularly familiar, _sweet-smelling_ one that was bound up tightly by his wrists and ankles in a thick red silk ribbon. He struggled with his binds, his pale, muscled skin showing signs of rope burns. Ribbons aside, the only other thing that Scottie was wearing was a tight white leather strip (most likely a poor excuse for a miniskirt), which barely covered the more _important _parts of his lower body. Kaede raised his eyebrows as his mind immediately registered what his latest 'present' was, and walked over, squatting down next to the squirming figure. He tilted his chin up, and the white-haired man's dark red eyes widened at the sight of Kaede—but his protests were muffled by a silver strip of duct tape.

"Scottie," the Seviper's eyes glinted, taking the wriggling man's chin. Hearing his name Scottie tried to pull free from Kaede's firm grasp, but tied with his arms behind his back the best he could do was leer at him with burning eyes, contrasting his pink-tinged cheeks. Kaede's stomach growled quite audibly then, but his attention was drawn by a large tag hanging from the pink bow on Scottie's head. " 'To Kaede-senpai, from Hiroko-chan'," he read aloud. Scottie gave a loud grunt of protest at the girl's name. His scathing stare hadn't yet calmed, but Kaede took the liberty of ripping off the duct tape.

"Ow!" he snapped. Hearing the venom in his voice almost made Kaede wish that he had left the tape on, but instead he leaned his face in closer to inhale the Zangoose's delicious scent. He was used to the other's hostile behavior, since it was expected from his prey anyway. Maybe it was the hunt that made Scottie taste so much more _delectable _than any other wild Zangoose.

"Aren't I lucky. I just got hungry." His angelic smile danced on his lips, all signs of his earlier grogginess completely gone. Having said this, his dark and unreadable eyes glanced down to Scottie's suggestive attire, as if feeding on him already. The light, unblemished skin was so alluring that it made Kaede feel sinful just watching him.

"Fuck you," Scottie replied disgustedly. Kaede simply grinned in silent entertainment and observed him struggling against his silken restraints. How had Hiroko managed to tie him so tightly? "I'm not your food! Let me go!" the Zangoose snarled finally, giving up on breaking free and resorting to flopping around helplessly.

"You're Hiroko's present," the Seviper answered with a smirk, "I'm not going to let you go to waste."

"I'm no—nnh!" Before Scottie could protest, Kaede's (admittedly dull) tail was shoved into his mouth, cutting off his sentence. _Some aphrodisiac should do the trick, _Kaede thought, licking his lips. It didn't take him long to find out how to 'insert' different chemicals and poisons into his tail to use for his own benefits. Taking advantage of the opportunity he gently rolled the other onto his back, taking note that Scottie was calming down considerably as he crawled on top of him. Only then did he take out his tail, amused with Scottie's submissiveness underneath him. His prey's soft panting breaths in the silence of the apartment evoked something a little more than hunger.

At his stomach's persistent reminder, Kaede leaned in to the crook of Scottie's neck, pressing his soft lips against the smooth skin. "Stop," he heard, and with the weak command came a futile shove of Scottie's shoulder. This, rather than subdue his desires, arose a sort of buried aggressiveness. Kaede opened his mouth slightly and licked the other's jaw, his fingers sliding down Scottie's torso and taking the hem of the miniskirt. As he rolled up the tight fabric he left marks on the Zangoose's collarbone, and light, teasing bites to his chest. It didn't take long before Kaede felt something firm pressing against his stomach.

"Aroused, aren't you?" he asked in a low voice. The devious smile on his face grew bigger as he ran one hand tauntingly along the inside of Scottie's thighs. Propelled by the soft sounds of pleasure that he was making, Kaede's other hand untied the ribbons knotted skillfully around his ankles, and with that he spread Scottie's legs wide apart so that he had a full view. It was thoughtful of Hiroko not to bother giving his Christmas present any underwear.

On the other hand, Scottie's face was turned away from Kaede, hiding his expression but not the blush that had flooded provided a darker coloring on his face than before. "I'm not," he hissed in reply, albeit much less forceful than before. Kaede tilted his head and gave another wicked grin, and then he slid down to kiss the Zangoose's muscled stomach. Of course, he took his time to savor his addicting taste as his teeth lightly scraped the flawless skin, down to his lower stomach and dangerously close. Starting at its base Kaede licked carefully up the growing length. Much to his pleasant surprise after he had done so he felt Scottie's legs wrap around his waist. It seemed that his body had started to relax; and yet there was a strained sound from him as he fought to hold back any telltale signs that he was enjoying his treatment.

Kaede took his time kissing and caressing Scottie's member, his tongue flicking out to brush it ever-so-slightly. A low groan escaped his prey's lips as he pressed against the tip, and again when Kaede wrapped his eager mouth around him. As he sucked tantalizingly to get his fill he felt Scottie bucking his hips against his mouth, and then there was a small trickle of something warm and sweet. Hungrily, Kaede lapped it up just before Scottie let out the softest moan, arching his back. "I'm coming…ahhhn…R-riku!"

All of a sudden there was a hot burst of liquid filling his mouth. Deftly Kaede swallowed his dessert, licking Scottie thoroughly as to make sure there wasn't any left. The panting that seemed to echo in the room made Kaede convinced that he should press for seconds—that is, until what Scottie had cried out suddenly hit him.

"Riku?" Kaede echoed in disbelief, barely audible over the sounds of Scottie trying to catch his breath. He wiped his mouth with his arm as he frowned. Surely he hadn't just said that? Still, no matter how he wanted to pretend he had imagined that outcry, Kaede knew that his ears were reliable (when it mattered, anyway). His hunger was satiated, but that name just made him want to regurgitate his last meal. How wrong was it that Scottie had to yell out someone else's name, rather than his own? Granted, they weren't a couple or anything remotely committed of the sort, but was Kaede so undesirable that he had to be completely replaced by another man in Scottie's fantasy?

He stood up abruptly, not bothering to free Scottie from the last ribbons that held him captive. Though Scottie's reactions made him painfully aroused, he wasn't in any mood for a continuation now. With a dark glare of loathing, Kaede threw on a conveniently nearby sweatshirt and striped flannel pajama pants. No matter that Scottie was exposed and uncomfortable; he turned off the lights and mumbled to the darkness, "Good night, Scottie." He paid no attention to the tired calls that resounded after him.

Soundless steps headed for the door which was opened, shut, and locked rather loudly, and then Kaede was standing in the middle of the heavy snow. Something felt amiss as he trudged through the cold, something that made him completely numb to the fact that snowflakes were pelting his face and even oblivious to the small growl that his stomach emitted. He didn't think more of Scottie than food, but for some reason he didn't feel that being called 'Riku' was very satisfying at all.

Unfeeling to all of his surroundings and engrossed in his thoughts Kaede walked through the freezing temperature, his steps straying him from the paths and the signs. The depthless night sky had paled in its shade, reminding the Seviper of sickly pale skin that made him want to retch.

After several hours that felt like long minutes, Kaede's body had finally came to its senses with a sharp freezing nipping at his skin. His clothes were dark with melted snow and his hair was damp, flecked with bits of pure white that were far too numerous to be dandruff. Despite this he managed to catch sight of a familiar towering mansion that stretched out even over some of the trees of the Viridian Forest, and he picked up his heavy pace.

"Sumizo—I mean, Kaede!" Jackson exclaimed, having opened the intimidating door in response to Kaede's soft knocking. He swung it open even wider upon seeing Kaede look so tired and distraught, which was a rare sight indeed. He appeared unkempt; his unblemished cheeks now an unnaturally rosy red. This sort of helplessness was quite the contrast to the man's typical cunning and sharp demeanor. "What—"

Kaede only stepped in, slipping out of his soggy shoes, dripping and wet in the grand hallway of Jackson's monstrous excuse for a home. He didn't even bother to cast his eyes up to look the Gardevoir in the face. "I'm sorry for dropping by," he apologized in a low voice, wavering only to sneeze. "I…need to take a bath." Without waiting for the other's response, he was already headed towards the long, spiraling staircase, lifting his soaked sweatshirt over his head and hugging his numb body.

It was only then that he remembered that the last of the aphrodisiac in his tail had been used up weeks ago.


End file.
